Fuit Bellum
by ZoraPrime
Summary: A war that had been finished many years ago. Less than 20 people survive. Anger still ferments in these people. A boy who caught in this conflict wants to stop this fight. For it is now about a war long past. Note: FF elements are far and few between
1. Chapter 1

Note: Final Fantasy elements are existent, but no mere than allusions. These allusions include: Gilgamesh, Gil, Chocobos, and maybe other elements. These elements do not appear right away. Therefore, this is better treated as an original fic.

**Chapter 1-Kirllia "Purple Enigma" Fabula**

An envelope lay open on the nearby table. It was a big empty envelope. Papers were scattered across the table. They were various forms and essays. Most were completed and stacked quickly upon each other with no organization. Each form had barely legible handwriting, while older unrelated papers around the room were written legibly. For the last form was completed, slapped onto the pile. For I was finally done with this application!

Several weeks past and I got a call. They said they wanted to talk to me. They will hire me for their special job, but they had to do a mock interview, for legal reasons. I was anxious as I entered the room. I saw a girl there with glasses and who was fatter than an elephant.

"Do you know what we had to do with you?"

I leaned back and grinned. Oh, this is going to be good, an interview where I don't _need_ to do anything. The interviewer picked up her sandwich. She put her hands together causing the mayonnaise to drip. She put the sandwich in her mouth, ripped off a piece, and put it half way down only to repeat the same process again five seconds later. "We had to spend," she took out her tongue and liked mayonnaise off her face, "thirty minutes," then took another bite of her sandwich, "organizing your papers." She gobbled down the last of her sandwich before she could say more.

I continued grinning. They weren't going to decline me no matter what. I was of too much use for them, given my past. I really don't really give a damn about this crime war we have now. I just want her back, Kirllia. Okay, so I don't just want Kirllia back, I want more. But she doesn't deserve to be in her, she was manipulated too much. Kirllia-that purple enigma. And it isn't just Kirllia. I don't want to commit to the war, I would prefer to stop it civilly, although fat chance of that. I asked, "Am I gettin' the job?"

"Ya, you will because my employer Martum said you will get the job no matter what. Pathetic, if I were in charge I would have not considered you at all. What is your name again? Something strange like Ajohn? No. Anathan. No, err… paranoia? Oh no, that's my cats name."

"You know, them thirty minutes could have been your disorganization."

She rolled her eyes. She signed a paper and slid towards me with a fierce anger. She shouted, "Go, I will have another lunch to eat. Second floor on the right, and then take the elevator up to the top floor. There you will meet Martum Martin. Strange name, no, well first name? Actually, she thought her last name, Martin, was a rare and symbolic name. She didn't know its common, she must be someone from another world or something. The last name she thought was common."

Ah yes. The good old Martins. Yes, Martin is common last name in this world of Avar, but where they came from it was more than just a mere name. I wonder if she even know why she is hiring. This interview was pathetic, its all for show. If she knew what she was hiring for, she would have recognized my name instantly, and would have known the meaning of the name Martin. Oh well. I got the job. I already got the job when I filled out the forms. They just need something to show court in the event they got suspicious.

I followed the directions and entered the elevator. I saw the buildings of New York City in the distance of the glass elevator. People working, living their lives. Heh, I wonder when they could figure out when their city will fall. After all, a city has fallen victim to people after the war. A town I loved and cherished, loathed and feared at the same time. I moved to another town after that city fell. There I constantly said, "Amitto patriam. Patria amittetur ab Alexendria espra." I looked below at the south end of the elevator while reminiscing on my past.

I could see myself being reflected. I saw my black almost skin-tight sleeveless shirt, wavy brown hair, and blue jeans. I could feel myself fiddling with the wool inside my pockets. I could here the silence the elevator I hid whenever I grinned.

The elevator opened. There I saw a girl with long blond hair walked in. Ah yes, the purple enigma, and right on time. Except currently without the purple! She was disguised as young girl with long curly blond hair going down to her knees, with brown eyes. She wore nothing but black shirt and skirt. She shouted, "Head up mister! Get your back straight or perhaps I need to run a series called the Melancholy of Anoah Bervenia and then later make another rip-off called Unlucky Pentacle that makes fun of the previous anime, among others."

"Oh, and then you will have to make a game called Kirllia Fabula-Damned Defendant. So, let us stop treasure-hunting for the day, okay?"

"You just treasure hunted you idort."

"I don't own any video game consoles you idiot."

"And you have it mister. That it. You. Me. Tonight. South part of town in front of the police station. Magic vs. axe fight! Any objections?"

"Nothing aside from the obvious. Good old purple enigma. Without the purple this time. Using a shape-shifting Oricountus?"

I grinned, and the enigma turned away, groaning like a teenage drama queen. Ah, good old Kirllia. As lost and confused as ever. For all we know, she could be traitor, or a valuable ally. One we could trust, or one who can't be trusted. One who would trade her sister for a bag of ice cream, or someone who would kill another to give an inimical person back a drippy cup of ice cream. She was a strange one.

The first time I met here was back in Marus. I was sleeping in the castle. During which an assassination, or capturing, was taking place. I was the one to be assassinated, or captured. It was never clear whether it was an assassination or a capturing, regardless, that event is past me now.

Now, I am here to help her. After events in Marus I went to the land of Rebena. There I isolated myself from Nebula, the organization that once tried to assassinate (or capture) me. After I came back to Avar, I was recruited by this organization. They had a phony interview in order to accept me without the public being overly suspicious.

Now I will move in secret. I plan on solving this case once and for all. I will begin with this girl, going from next. Nebula, Fabul, Zebula-three organizations. Three different people. Now we will join the fight. Por Novis Locis… Our name. We will fight and end this fight. Fire with fire. This war will end. For there is no longer war. There was war. Or, back in Rebena, we would say, "Fuit Bellum."

The war was a complicated thing. Summing it up in a nutshell is impossible. I spent nearly a decade researching it, and even with the best tools, I still have no clue what exactly happened. Still, we do know a little. There were three places-Marus, Cera, and Rebena. Rebena was an arcane tribe, Marus was the religious and political Capitol of the word, and Cera was an eastern region breaking off from Marus. The Rebena-Cera-Southern Island trade route was cut off during the political debates on whether the country should be split. Both Rebena and the Southern Islands rebelled. Among the Southern Islands was Fabul.

Rebena was later conquered by Fabul. There were rumors of their modus operandi, but nothing made absolutely clear. The odds were against them. Fabul was in a depression; they had no weapons, no ships. Heck, they spent a year just to send an emissary, and only managed to sent one after a stroke of luck. Yet, Fabulian Empress Enkidu and General Gilgamesh somehow did it. Rebena from the East, Cera from the West. The other Southern sea attacking from, well, the South. Finally, Marian Emperor Martes angered the Northern Marian Holy Land. They rebelled. The Holy Land, the conquered Rebena, Cera, and the Southern Islands, fighting. Martes, Martal, Wolven, and Kirllia-Marus's generals, fighting each opposing country. Somehow, Marus was not conquered.

The entire war is still a mystery to me. Martum was lucky that the purple enigma would join. She was there, back in the war. She would know. If we could only break the enigma and get down into her, we could figure this out. I plan on doing research, and hopefully everything will come to me.

The biggest mystery of all is Oritechnology. Rebena had a delicate fabrication of arcane magic. This magic was stored into crystals, known as Oricounti. An Oricountus could have a lot of potential. They alter the appearance of an individual; they could create a weapon out of nothing. There were some strange things these Oricounti did. They brought someone back to life, they recorded an entire memory of someone, they accomplished time travel, and they even managed to split a single world into five. They are an enigma too.

The purple enigma Kirllia, the Oricounti, and other enigmas like the mysterious assassin and the war's purpose. The war was one big mystery. The war 30,000 years ago. The global war. A war which was now lost in history, and only few witnesses remain.

I still need to find more about this war, and I feel Kirllia is the key. I hope to come back to each subject with an absolute understanding. At the same time I am here to fulfill my purpose-to stop the last of the war. There still exist people who want to fight this war. The war officially ended when the world was split into five. The process was a risky one-time ordeal. It consisted of life starting anew, long before the war, splitting the world into five, and traveling nearly 30,000 years. Each country, Rebena, the Holy Land, Marus, Cera, and the people of the Southern Islands, now all unified by Fabul, now a separate world. Isolated, no longer could fight. Peace was here. Yet the people, few in numbers, I think less than twenty, now continue to fight. I am here to stop them, and I am requested not to use violence except against hostile targets. No fun, but hey, orders are orders. Actually, I never planned to use violence. And I think Martum will be a better boss than my old one. That pathetic Ceran general, I could care less for him. And them Cerans.

The door opened at the expected floor. Inside was a room of darkness. The only light was the sun that went threw the glass elevator. Someone shouted, "Names!"

"Kirllia 'Purple Enigma' Fabula."

"Anoah 'Some Guy Who is Involved in This' Bervenia."

A girl shouted. "Let them through. And Anoah Bervenia. Learn some respect. The job interview didn't exactly give me a good impression. I am watching you. Now listen up. Lights! Guard! Lights!"

The lights flashed on. There existed a horde of guards. All of them uniform. A rifle crossing their chest in one hand. Helmets were on their heads, with black shades attached to the helmets covering their eyes. And most peculiar of all was their outfits. They were made of fur. A cape in the back. The outfit would not strike as practical, yet there was a reason for their strange outfit.

The troops were aligned in the enclosed room. There were maybe forty of them. Not a whole lot, but sizable given the others. Over the army loomed a girl. She was no mere girl, she was a leader, a strong person. She was short, had a black dress on. Her black dress appeared to be part of her gray skin, but separate at the same time. As if there was another layer of skin that served as her dress. Her hair didn't go beyond her shoulders.

I bowed down at the sight of her piercing eyes. I muttered, "Anoah Bervenia, a-a-a-at your service L-L-L-Lady Martum."

Martum shouted, "Stand up Anoah. Do not submit yourself to me. You are under my command now. We need more information. I want you to go through those memories in that Oricounti around your neck again. You will go to a dinner a building in Time Square. You will attend a dinner and a show. While there you will contact Ceran General Noah. Protect the Purple Enigma with your life. You will just to see if Ceran General Noah can accede to our operations. Martes will be our target a lot. He should accede to our request. Also, Purple Enigma, remove your shape-shifting Oricountus. Don't drain its energy."

Kirllia reached behind her. She found the click for a necklace around her, and took off the necklace. At the base of the necklace was a small green crystal-an Oricountus. As the necklace left her, her body transformed. She became the lean, rigid, purple zombie-esque create we know and somewhat loved. Two horns sprouted from her baldhead. For now, the Purple Enigma we all knew and love was in her true form once again. And will be until we left for the party.

Martum shouted, "Anoah Bervenia! Learn some fashion. Your outfit looks so… umm what's the word? Short, begins with a G... Groovy, ya that's it. Seriously that chain in the belt, the skin-tight sleeveless, the jeans. Seriously. Learn some fashion." Oh, and I thought groovy was a good thing, must have been the wrong word.

I grinned. I commented, "Oh, and I thought you didn't want me…" I looked up and her eyes glared at me. I commented, "Yes ma'am, duly noted. We will make sure Ceran General Noah accedes to our request to yield to our operations."

"Anoah. I will put twenty of our troops on standby. Also, you were surprised to find me as your commander? Did you even read the letter I sent you?"

"Not really. Saw Kirllia there and…" again, my eyes came into contact of hers. "I can see how you kept Old Marus in good shape for many years. Sorry ma'am, I will read more carefully next time. Anything else I can do for you ma'am?"

Martum reached behind her and threw a uniform in the air. The uniform landed. It is dry, filthy, and ugly. She shouted, "Wash this. I found it in Tipa. You got rid of it, didn't you? Wear it. I know you don't want to wear this, but you must. I know it reminds you of him. But face it, you were a medium, a peon, a tool in that operation Bervenia. Yes, you hate that assassin. Yes you were created to bring back that assassin to life. And yes, this uniform here is similar the uniform that assassin wears. And yes you look alike," she whispered a little, "but your new clothing does make you look indistinguishable," and she promptly went back to shouting, "But you will wear it. Also, I have a formal suit on standby for you to wear. Take the cape off this uniform; don't wear the cape. Put the before mentioned suit on you over this uniform. Who knows what will happen."

I follower her orders as much I hated them. This uniform scares me. It was found off the corpse of a fallen Fabulian soldier. The suit was in good shape, and was in perfect conditions if someone could look over the bloodstains. It was green, skintight. There were no sleeves, but covered the body ever so well. It was an assassin-class uniform. I hated it. I did not want to be reminded of that assassin. I don't want to be reminded we are the same person. I don't want to be reminded I am a clone. A clone whose purpose was to bring the original assassin back to life, a medium between the world of the living and the world of the dead. The assassin who served Cera for so many years. He adopted the name 'Anoah' then, saying he wasn't Ceran General Noah. He destroyed my town, for no clear reason. He was brought back to life and then left. Just left.

Now I am back here for one reason. I am serving this small organization in order to protect Kirllia. She is an enigma. Deep down is the secret to this mystery. I only have a vague understanding of what is going on. Yet these people need to understand something. The war is over. The war they fought 30,000 years ago. They managed to escape a calamity that restarted the war, but had to be frozen in time in order to do so. Now they returned, about ten years ago. They need to understand each other. They need closure. This war no longer has a purpose. They are fighting for naught. I want to stop this fighting. No, I am not doing this for honor or virtue. I am doing this for a different reason.

I may have a pistol in one hand, and an arcane power in the other, but I am not here to fight them. Even if they are our enemies today, I cherish each one. The events in Marus seven years ago were strange. However, during that time I was changing sides, confused, lost. I had no idea what I was doing. However, I began to feel them. I began to know them. I began to love them. For I cannot see one of them die. I want to end this fight. I want to end it because I love them.

But, looking back, there was one critical flaw I overlooked...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Lead From the Past**

Seven years ago, after the town of Bervenia was destroyed, We had just joined up with Nebula. Nebula consisted of Martes, Martal, Wolven, and Kirllia, due to the fact we had a common goal at the time. During that time Kirllia, supposedly aligned with Nebula, gave me an Oricountus.

Every night since that Oricountus I had a dream about what happened to Kirllia. I decided to take a rest before the dinner and a show, so I knew I would experience a dream-a piece of her history. A history of former world. The world, which was called the Dark World by some, is where the conflict began. And every few years the history would repeat…

Today would be the third time it will repeat. Right from the start. Showing important memories of Kirllia during that era. But why? However, this is proved to be the most vital of clues to the mystery surrounding the war.

Jagd Fabul… that is where the war began…

The sky was cloudy. It looked like it was about to rain, yet no rain, sleet, or snow. In the center of town were people-lots of them. There was a fountain in the center that was rusting a little, but nothing too bad.

The people began to open up as three people in shiny white armor and a red cape entered. They were heading towards a podium in front of the fountain. There stood a man. He was bearded, had white hair, and an arm resting in a strap that hanged from his shoulder. The armored people reached the podium. One of them took off his helmet revealing his overly spiky blue hair. Then he took off a green crystal around his neck, changing his shiny white armor into purple armor. He then took out this sword and faced the crowd of people. The people backed up flinching at the sword.

"You. You are nothing to the Empire of Marus. You are just pathetic people who we are kind enough to leave you alone so you can be fed. You are average people. You can buy bread. You can buy water. Maybe a toy once or twice a year. However, I am not mere vermin like you. I am the Grand Emissary of Marus. I am Wolven. Now, I want all of you to accept what Marus is doing and don't rebel."

The people clenched their fists, raised their arms, and bent their legs. Wolven ignored what they were doing and continued his speech.

"Due to recent complications, the Cera-Rebena-Southern Isles trade route has been severed. If there are any objections, I am sorry to say that you will not be able to address them."

Out in the distance a young boy, probably in his mid twenties, and had wavy brown hair just like mine, shouted, "Over my dead body."

The person with the resting arm shouted, "No, cede! Cede! Cede boy! Do not fight!"

The hostile boy was wearing mere rags. He went up and unsheathed his dagger and thrust it into a guard. Wolven took out his sword and tried to attack the hostile, but he blocked Wolven's attack with his dagger. Then Wolven withdrew his sword for a moment and the hostile moved his dagger so the blade was facing behind him, and then stabbed the other guard.

The man with the injured arm kept shouted, "Cede! Cede!"

Wolven then grabbed the necklace he was wearing and pushed it against the boy's body. The crystal was absorbed into his body. Wolven shouted, "Then you are—"

Wolven turned around but tripped. The boy took up his dagger and tried to attack Wolven, but a girl behind him grabbed him by the dagger-less arm. The girl looked beautiful. She had longer hair and a slender body, but one could not ignore her most distinct feature-the fact her entire body was cyan. The boy turned around and tried to plunge the dagger into her, but she took out her own dagger and knocked the hostile's dagger out of his hand. Then she grabbed the other arm and then pushed him against the ground. Wolven got up and then grabbed him the arms.

A girl who was in the audience came out shouted, "Brother! Brother!" The girl was wearing a raggy black shirt and shorts and had curly blonde hair.

The hostile brother then had his hands tied up with rope, and rope around his waist too to keep him locked up. The girl and Wolven took the boy away. The girl kept shouting, "Brother, brother!"

The brother responded, "Sis, stay strong. Sorry if I acted out. Stay strong. Don't worry, I have been to Marus, I will escape. Stay strong sister Kirllia."

The girl grabbed the boy from his hair. She shouted, "If I were you, I would not suggest your escape plans here. Respect me, my name is Martal. Your mother would not be pleased with you."

The boy tried to kick Martal shouted, "It is because of you my parents are dead. Haven't you done enough to this town? Or did you forget what happened one year ago. I know. Oh I know. Martes isn't the one pulling the strings here. There is someone else. She was the one who poisoned me-made me Oricountic. That is why when Wolven tried to put the crystal into me, it was absorbed into my skin. Do you think I love this life? One you create for me?"

The boy kept on ranting as he was dragged off in the distance. Another girl came running up. She too was in rags, very brown rags, and had pink dirt-filled hair. She shouted, "They carried off our brother. Sister Kirllia, they carried off our brother."

Kirllia went over to her. She muttered, "Rose, stay strong. Don't let your will wither away. Stay strong. Our brother is gone. But we still have our sister Enkidu. We still have the memories of our brother, and our parents. Yes our brother is gone for now. And our parents disappeared when that Marian shipped crashed here. But listen, you still have me, and Enkidu, and you have Gilgamesh back here too. We will stay strong."

Gilgamesh then shouted, "People, we have a plan. Economically we will be ruined. However, we will send a messenger," Gilgamesh glanced down at Kirllia, Kirllia nodded, "The messenger will contact Grand Senator Martum Martin, who will plead to our case. She will also talk to Grand Ambassador Martor Martin, the Ambassador of the Southern Islands. They will both plead to our case."

I knew what was going to happen though. Martum and Martor were not going to plead to the case, well not finish the plead. No, they were going to do something much worse, something that inevitably caused the fall of the Dark World and ultimately broke the weak yet existent barrier between the belligerents' 'diplomatic' politics and war. For, even if they succeeded in their operation that night, they would have failed at their ultimate goal. For they would have just seized a throne. A throne gives you a right to give orders. A throne does not give others your absolute obedience. For a throne nor its Emperor does not define a country-its people do.

However, when a king can get absolute obedience he can abuse his power at will. And that is what Marian Emperor Martes planned to do-and would succeed at doing. People will not bow down to an Emperor because he too is a man. They will bow down to higher authority, such as someone who is a deity or man who they feel is God.

But then what defines the country? The Emperor? No the people still do. They demonstrate that they are weak enough to submit to what they are told and not strong enough to question what they are told. Avaranese history, Marian History, Rebenan history, and Ceran History have told two things: only the strong survive, and only those who questioned were strong.

That boy questioned authority. Even when his mentor to instructed him to cede, he did not listen. When he was told not to object, he did no listen. He rebelled, no he stood against what he thought what was wrong. He later became known as the legendary assassin Anoah Fabula: The person who I was cloned after.

Using violence is not moral though. However change is always needed. And as unfortunate as the truth can be, violence is one of few mediums to gain control. Diplomacy can work. There exist Avaranese like Martin Luther King Jr. who used nothing but diplomacy to gain what they wanted. However, humans are humans. They will not change their opinions so easily. And even with diplomacy there is a slight flaw-time. Looking back, there is one thing very odd about the time diplomacy takes. The time has nothing to do with people currently alive believing something new, but a new generation who has an upbringing opposite of tradition. And sadly, there was no time to wait for a whole new generation to start.

Ever since his death Nebula of Marus, Zebula of Cera, and Fabul wasted no time reviving Anoah Fabula. They spent every year after his death trying to revive him. His will power, his skills, his lust for justice is what they wanted. Cera was weak in army, nearly a ten to one ratio. However, Anoah Fabula made that ratio for the most part ignorable because he could attack the key figures and made him a bigger threat than a huge army. Cera just had to fortify defenses; Anoah killed the generals and the politicians behind or at enemy lines.

However there was something inhuman about him. No one in history could have been that good. There was a reason though…

One year prior to Wolven's appearance the Fabula's parents died…

I didn't understand exactly what happened, so I asked Kirllia the next time I met her. I was applying to join this organization, and I remembered seeing Kirllia's name and her information. I got in contact with her and asked what happened when her parents died.

And I was correct. The ship that landed that night, that Marian ship, may not belong to the empire. For Marus was a divided land. Divided between religion and politics. And there was an event two years after her parents died that confirmed my theory.

About ten weeks or so ago I contacted Kirllia on my phone. That is when she told me the story…

"Kirllia, I have been doing some research?"

"Oh! Research. I love that stuff. What's in on, bunnies?" I checked to make sure I had the right number.

"No, you silly."

"GOING INTO MY PRIVATE LIFE ARE YOU?" But then I was reassured I had the right number, and I didn't even have to check.

"Listen, that night your parents were killed, a ship came right?"

"Who gave you the right to go into my private life? And how did you know about that Marian ship?"

"Kirllia, you gave my that Oricountus that allowed me to see your memories. Anyways, that ship, you were sure it was Marian, correct?"

"Positive. I am absolutely positive that Marus used that ship to come and burn our house and our house only."

"Just your house?" Okay, I think I am starting to put everything together here. That ship, it could have not belonged to the Marian Empire. Okay, think who was there? Wait, there was a girl named Luna. Ya, there was a girl that Kirllia recognized when she was sent to Marus. A girl named Luna. Poor thing, she was murdered the next day. But she was there… Luna had blue hair. Just like Martal, and the High Marian Priestess Martyr.

"Yes, just my house. Martes's troops came to my house just to burn it?"

"Did you see any?"

"Y-yes, I did."

"You're lying. They were Marian, weren't they?"

"Umm… ya, I mean if they are Marian they had to belong to the Empire."

"Kirllia, you served Martes once. You know what truly happened. The fire, it was started with Oricounti."

"How did you—"

"Aha! I am sorry Kirllia, but I figured it all out. That ship, was Marian. Not the empires, but one of Martyr's ships. As in belonged to the Holy Ground of Marus. Two years after your parents death Martyr was caught with Oricounti. Fabul proved to be a struggle when transporting Oricounti for various nations. Somehow was in the trade route and people crash into it or something. Three Oricounti-bearing ships crashed into Fabul, Martyr's being the first. During that night though, Martyr and her crew stayed on the ship. Someone-a citizen burned Fabul."

"How, how are figuring this out?"

"Kirllia, it is too obvious. There existed only one Oricountic person in Fabul at the time. Anoah Fabula. He was also injured in the fire, along with Enkidu and the parents. He started the fire. Then upon the fire starting, Martyr dispatched a lowly priest, Luna, to heal them Am I correct?"

"Mostly. Except there is one thing… after that night Luna and Enkidu were both—"

"Then Martyr was there too. Everything fits together. In order to save Enkidu they had to—"

"You, you have good deduction skills. Maybe should think of becoming a lawyer. Who knows, you may meet a coffee-hunger prosecutor coming back from the past to take revenge by winning a case over you."

"Kirllia, don't lie to me again. But Kirllia, do you not understand the importance of what you just said?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We agreed that Luna, Enkidu, and Martyr became Mana beings that night. However Martyr wrote that she foresaw what Marus would do. How could she have known that unless—" Mana was a strange thing… There exist three forces in Oritechnology. Oricounti, Noricounti, and Mana. Oricounti are like electricity. There are three charges: Positive, negative, and neutral. Noricounti is positive, Oricounti is negative, and Mana is neutral, but still charged. Except Mana is more unique-upon becoming a Mana being a person exchanges his or her ability to manipulate space and energy and get the ability to foresee time. There are two limits: The foreseen time is based upon known actions and intentions, and time cannot be foreseen when another Mana being is involved. Becoming a Mana being requires three people. One Noricountic being, one Oricountic being, and one charge-less being…

"The Grim Reaper could have been an accomplice to Martyr!" The Grim Reaper, a strange name for a mere human to adopt. She was a Mana being who Martes obeyed, and that is all we know of her.

"My thoughts exactly. But then whose side was Martyr on? This is confusing though. Either Martes was a traitor during those events seven years ago, and we do know that he wasn't completely loyal to his master The Grim Reaper. Or The Grim Reaper was playing a double agent, both as Martyr's mentor and Martes's mentor. Or Martyr was a traitor, pretending to like Anoah."

Kirllia was silent. She then mentioned, "Wait, and there existed another person who ruled out entirely, Anoah."

"What, who?"

"Anoah."

"Ya, I am here."

"NO! I mean your original. Here, let me explain my theory. Enkidu and Anoah are siblings, so they have the same initial charge. Luna comes from a Marian ship bearing Oricounti. Luna's parents may have been Oricountic, thus she would have Noricountic since if two Oricountic parents have a baby its Noricountic. I AM SO SMART." Thank you for sharing information I already know. "Then Enkidu is charge-less, and Anoah became Oricountic that night. Since if Enkidu was Noricountic, so would Anoah since he couldn't be Oricountic. Now in order for Luna to save the others she gave up her Tri-Life. You know how in Oritechnolgy there are three fundamental elements, soul, body, and mind? Anyways, think about it. Afterwards Anoah had a different memory. His personality was like Enkidu's. Enkidu has a new personality, and had Anoah's memory."

In order for someone to become a Mana being they need three people, one who is Oricountic, one who is Noricountic, and one who is charge-less. There are three elements, body, mind, and soul. If these three elements are exchanged among a person so they each have one element from different people. The Oricountic and Noricountic charge neutralize, and the charge-less charge has no effect. Generally people keep their bodies in this process to help remain discrete, as they did here. Some forfeit their bodies as they are the least valuable of the tri-life usually, their personality or memories matters more. By becoming a Mana-being, the body is able to cleanse in injuries for some curious reason.

So that night her parents died, a Marian ship from the Holy Land, not the empire, crashed into Fabul. A boy who would later be called Anoah crept onto the ship and became Oricountic. Afterwards he went to his house and set the place on fire, for a reason I do not know yet. Kirllia and Rose were out. The parents, Enkidu, and Anoah were inside.

The parents died from the fire, Enkidu and Anoah were injured. A lowly priest named Luna healed both Anoah and Enkidu by making all three of them Mana beings. Afterwards Kirllia, Enkidu, Rose, and Anoah were left alone.

One year later Marus returns. Wolven is seen having a shape-shifting Oricountus and then Anoah's body absorbs that Oricountus after Anoah killed two guards. Martal and Wolven of Marus arrest Anoah. He claims that they killed his parents, but he should have done it. Wolven at the same time severs an important trade route, which Fabul survived on for life.

Three problems remain: Why did Anoah burn his own house, why did Anoah try to put the blame on the Marian Empire considering he lost his memory after the house was burned, and finally who is Luna?

Luna is a girl I know little about. I saw her once in Kirllia's memory, when Kirllia turned traitor and 'joined' Martes (or remained loyal to the initial group, and joined Martes to later turn traitor on him, I swear nothing makes sense with this girl). Luna, she was a lowly Mana priest, and once assisted Martes. She served the High Marian Priest Martyr. That is all I know. I will need more information.

I will see after the dinner party if Luna could be our next assignment. She may be vital. The only other person who would know about Luna would be her mentor Martyr-who is now dead too. Could Luna be a key in the war? A key we overlooked?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Anoah's Revenge

**Chapter 3: Ceran General ('Loathed Mentor') Noah**

Sometime later I went by Kirllia's room and told her to get ready for the party. I waited for a little while, as all she needed to do was put on her pretty necklace (unlike me).

The door opened. Kirllia came out. She was in a very stunning black dress with sparkles down her. She was wearing a necklace with a green crystal (in reality a Oricountus) and her blonde hair was combed so that it was straight and incredibly beautiful. I was wearing a Tuxedo, or as Martum would call it, "A formal dinner suit." We then went outside the building to wait for a Limo to come and pick us up.

Eventually a relatively small Limo came up and picked us up. We were sitting in the Limo as we made our way through the traffic to Time Square. Kirllia muttered, "You do know that you will be alone with Ceran General Noah. I will be busy performing in the play."

"Does this play involve killing anybody?"

"Not this time."

"Phooey."

Eventually the Limo pulled up at a huge hotel we got out and Kirllia ran ahead. I stayed around the entrance waiting for someone. Inside the hotel you could see a giant golden spire that served as a way for people to get up and down. On the side were fire escape routes that could be used in an emergency. The whole hotel was gold on the inside, and the windows could lavishly show its golden beauty if one were to look through them.

Several minutes later there was a short boy who went by. He was wearing a tall hat and was looking towards the ground. He was wearing a brown suit. He was walking past some people and he turned his head the other way so they could not see him. I took out a wired headphone piece and attached it to my cell phone. I contacted Martum and commented, "Found potential target, now moving."

I made my way into the building and I caught up to the brown suit boy. He glanced at me and then stopped. I could see some turquoise hair coming from underneath the hat. I asked, "Embarrassed that your hair doesn't look normal, Ceran?"

"Anoah Bervenia I presume?" He asked cautiously.

"Let us sit down first. And here, take this."

I handed him a shape-shifting Oricounti. He put it on and used it to make his hair look brown, a bit more normal. He smiled a little, but then he leaned forward and shouted, "I will not submit to your bribery!"

"Nay, I was more concerned about the staff getting suspicious if you are avoiding eye contact with everyone."

Ceran General Noah relaxed and commented, "Okay, so what is this about?"

"I will tell you after we sit down, Ceran." I turned around and marched forward.

Back in Marus I was more or less forced to join the Ceran army for a little awhile. During the chaos after Bervenia's destruction I managed to get away from Noah and the Ceran army. I moved to Rebena and learned Rebenan (which for whatever odd reason is too similar, if not identical, to Avaranese, or this world's people, Latin), and settled there.

I served under Noah. I didn't realize he was a General for a while. I, no we, got annoyed at him. He was just a terrible General, terrible when it came to change. At the same time, he is the general, and I do need to meet with him.

After we sat down at the table, the waitress brought some water and salad. We were towards the back, where not a lot of people could hear us. I asked, "So, will you accede to yield to our operations, assuming they do not negatively effect you?"

"I have seen many contracts throughout my reign as general, and I can say that was without doubt the most stupidest contract I had ever seen. That is like asking us do you want more troops that may help you with no side effect?"

"That IS what we are asking. So, do you agree with it?"

Noah looked at me, thinking for a omemnt. Oh no. I then grinned, "I will take that as a yes."

Noah then hit his glass of water. I knew what was going on. He wanted something in return. Look, this entire contract is really for his benefit. The people around looked at him, and he cried, "Sorry, just had a twitch. Here, take this."

He threw up a gold coin, wait that isn't gold. Oh no. This isn't good. I grabbed the coin quickly and put it back in this hand. He said, "No, just take this. Ten dollars enough, twenty? Here we will leave fifty, I am sure that is enough. If you need more just ask." I then grabbed him by the collar and brought him into the bathroom.

I looked around to make sure no one was around and pushed him against a wall. I asked him, "Are you an idiot?"

Noah asked, "What do you mean?"

I then relaxed my muscles. I then commented, "Kirllia would have blown if she saw you using Gil. Gil has no place in Avar. Martum didn't know that when she bought that big building we use as a base, and—"

"So what, as long as people thinks it is gold nothing is wrong, right?"

"You idiot, if we brought every last Gil coin here, we could cause inflation. That would lead to a failing economy. And you know how Kirllia and the others will react. She is already on the fritz now with what Martum has done. Do you understand the importance of not using Gil?"

Noah squired. He muttered, "Fine. You have your way. Let us go back to watch a dinner and a show." I couldn't trust him. He is arrogant like that. He will then say that inflation won't be caused from Gil. The amount of Gil used from the building is a lot, but not enough to cause a serious inflation problem. However, if inflation became a huge issues, that wouldn't be good.

We sat back down at our table. The waitress came by and asked, "Is everything alright? Oh, and here is fifty dollars. Don't worry about the glass." She winked a little.

I commented, "Yes ma'am."

She continued on to do her duties. The lights dimmed a little, and she turned around and winked, "The show is starting soon."

Noah commented, "I think she was hitting on you."

"I think I don't care."

Noah then asked, "You are different. You seem serious, but it seems like you are—"

"Acting it, cause I am. I am not the same person I used to be."

The curtains went down. There came a lot of people out. They were getting in their positions to fire the play. One of the actors look to his right and then ran pushing down Kirllia. A bullet came flying threw one of the windows and hit the young actor. The people started going into panic.

I took out my cell phone and attached a blue-tooth device. I heard Kirllia shout, "Anoah Fabula. He has come back."

An assassin jumped through the window. He had a pistol in one hand, and a sheathed dagger on his belt. He fired his pistol up toward the ceiling three times. Then he turned around and looked at Kirllia.

The Ceran General Noah got up and ran towards Kirllia. He took out his pistol and tried to fire, but the assassin used his cloak to the block the bullets. I ran forward taking out my pistol, and also fired. I shouted, "Fabula, you will not get away with this!"

People were running out of the theater. Chairs were left kicked on the floor, table clothes were pulled, and some small belongings, such as jackets, were left behind. The assassin then picked up Kirllia (who was frightened on the floor) and then moved behind the curtains.

Noah and I ran behind the curtains, trying to find him. Noah shouted, "He is going onto to the roof." I then took this moment to take off my dinner suit. I then took off the hoister and put it around my waist. I then put my phone in the hoister and then carried my gun around.

Noah then opened a door and walked in. He moved his pistol left and right and then shouted, "Clear!"

I grabbed my phone and muttered into it, "Martum, get the troops on standby. Anoah Fabula appeared finally." I had to wait for a response, hopefully the troops would come.

We kept walking up the stairs. The clanging above made it clear that the assassin was still alive. Eventually we reached a floor in the building where the cleaning service had the door opened, and entered the room for his escape. A lady shouted, "Hey, what are you—"

Noah and I went into the room. There the girl was on the pillow dead. There was a gunshot, and then throw the window was a gun hole. I commented, "Anoah didn't kill her."

Noah shouted, "No rubbernecking! Continue!"

We were on the side of the building, in the fire escape exit. We saw Anoah carrying Kirllia in one arm going up the various ladders. Eventually when he was on flat level, he let Kirllia go, and then tied her to the back of him. Kirllia shouted, "Hey, I am not some backpack!"

Anoah then continue going up. Carrying Kirllia, and now wearing her like a backpack, caused some slowdown. Still though, he was nimble and quick and was still difficult to catch up with.

So we kept chasing him, but we were closing in. However, Noah and I were starting to get fatigued, but so was Anoah. Kirllia was hugging her brother out of fear. Eventually he reached the roof, where we got off. He then dropped Kirllia on the ground like luggage and took out a bag of Oricountus. He put it into his skin. A few other of these Oricounti fell onto the roof, and I picked up two of them. I then picked up one of them and it was absorbed into my skin. Suddenly I did not feel fatigue. I gave the other one to Noah, and he did the same.

In the distance a helicopter landed on the hotel. The helicopter landed, and a girl got out. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail behind her, not to make herself look pretty but to keep the hair out of her way. She had one hand rested on her gun, and the other above her eyes. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses. Finally, she wore a skin-tight black suit. She had an Oricountus over her neck, so I am guessing she is someone in disguise. Probably, Martal. If so, then this is all just an act…

The person who I thought was Martal looked around and saw Anoah Fabula. She looked over and saw us. She then took her gun but Anoah Fabula took out his gun and shot near the girl. The girl did not seem hurt, but changed her direction on Fabula. Then Fabula shouted, "Kirllia, fight!"

Kirllia then took off her shape-shifting Oricountus and put it on the ground. She then took reached behind her and grabbed her axe. Fabula then aimed towards the helicopter and then shot. The helicopter exploded. The girl in front was sent flying forward onto the ground. The shape-shifting Oricountus on her neck was sent flying. The girl revealed was Martal.

Martal took out her weapon, a scythe. Kirllia had her axe out. She ran towards Martal, and their blades collided. Fabula went up forward towards the explosion. I shouted, "We should follow."

Kirllia looked away, a bit shocked, but then turned her focus back on Martal. Martal was swinging her scythe. As we approached the explosion site, an axe was sent flying on the roof, and landed with the handle facing up. I looked behind us, and saw that Martal had her scythe sent flying too, but further off in the distance. Kirllia backed up swiftly. Using an underhand grabbed, she latched onto her axe and picked it up. Martal's scythe then flew off the roof. Martal then looked around, and then jumped off the roof, grabbing Kirllia's shape-shifting Oricountus in the process.

She would be fine though, unfortunately. She would not take physical damage from charge-less objects when under a large influence of Oricounti. People under a large influence of Oricounti are called Grims. Martal, Kirllia, Martes, and Wolven. The four original and most powerful Grims during the war – they were the Grim Lords.

Fabula came down. He shouted, "Martin!"

I turned around and commented, "It's Bervenia—"

He shouted, even more, "Listen, it's still Martin to me. You are still Martal and Wolven's son, and you are not me."

"Glad we could agree with that."

Kirllia then put her axe back in the ground and leaned against it. She commented, "Anoah Bervenia, move faster next time someone kidnaps me."

I asked, "So um, this capturing, was it supposed to be an assassination or a capturing. I know that lady back there that you call your sister has a pretty hard time telling the difference. And the fact this is Martal you were dealing with was also confusing, considering you consider yourselves mortal enemies."

"Actually, I was intending to hit near Kirllia, just to scare, but—" I bet he was using his Mana abilities. He knew he couldn't see what would happen. I have asked a Mana before how the foreseeing works. The questions asked by a Mana being are vague in their answer. Therefore, he was wondering 'Would I hit Kirllia?' And when he fired, he knew it would not hit her. The actor must have caught him before he fired, leading his intentions to save the girl, but not understanding the full outcome.

I then asked, "So, you are a Mana being aren't you?"

"H-how did you know?"

I smiled. Got him. I then asked, "What do you know of Luna? We believe she is a key to this mystery."

Fabula was about to say something. But then a small energy beam hit him. Noah commented, "He is silenced. Luna? Who the hell is she? And Anoah Fabula is a Mana being? Pttf. That is the must absolute pathetic theory I have ever, ever, ever heard."

I shouted, "Hey, Noah Buchanan, I would look out. Evil Empress Enkidu at twelve'o'clock."

"My name isn't Buchanan and—"

I took out my pistol, aimed at Enkidu (although I knew it wouldn't hit her) and fired. Noah turned around and commented, "I-I knew that someone was there." Insecure as ever, Noah.

Enkidu was difficult to see in the night, and only the lights on the roof below made her visible. For she was like a shadow. She was short, a bit stout, and her body was pitch-black. She had what looked like a cape on the back of her, but looked like her skin. It was as if she was one giant pitch-black gaseous blob vaguely taking the shape of a short, somewhat stout, humanoid.

Anoah Fabula took the moment to react and then jumped off the rooftop, probably to go chase Martal.

Kirllia commented, "Um, so sister, how about you act like your little general and cede."

While Kirllia was talking I glanced in her direction to make eye contact, but tried to keep another eye on Enkidu. Then I noticed something behind her, and I shouted, "Kirllia, look out."

Kirllia looked behind her, and then took her axe from the ground. A giant sword came crashing down, followed by a chain ball, an axe, and finally a javelin. Enkidu shot a small energy ball towards the person who just attacked Kirllia, and was absorbed in his fat body, which was covered, in a shiny red armor. He accepted the spell with glee, and then attacked Kirllia even faster. Noah shouted, "We're trapped between Empress Enkidu and General Gilgamesh."

I shouted, "Noah, look to your right."

Noah shouted back, "I will not submit to your pathetic advice."

I then shot at Enkidu to distract her, again missing that Mana being. Gilgamesh was busy attacking Kirllia. I then went over to the vent conveniently located by Noah, and took out the grate and jumped down. Noah was about to comment on my good work, but resisted because he wouldn't give praise to anyone except the pathetic being known as himself.

Kirllia carefully made her way to the vent. She climbed in. but could barely fit. She was scratching against the walls, and then Noah handed her an Oricountus. He commented, "Use this shape-shifting Oricountus that pathetic being over there gave me." Kirllia put it on, and was small enough to move freely throughout the vent.

I then contacted Martum. I asked, "Martum, can you give us a reading on the area." Then I recalled she never responded to my initial request.

We kept moving forward until we came into a room. We got out of the vent and checked to see if anyone was around. No one. We then went through the room. I then asked, "Martum?"

We came out into the hallway. When we got outside, there a few girls saying, "Squee!" looking at pictures. We tried to get by slowly. We couldn't make any noise. One of the girls got a glimpse of Noah, and shouted, "Real-life Bishie. GET HIM!"

We were sent running. At one point we came by an elevator. I banged on all of the elevator doors. I kept waiting and waiting, and the doors opened. I then pressed down on the elevator-closed door, and then selected to go to the lobby.

I realized something slipped my mind while going down. The people could see into us while going down the elevator shaft. We were on a low floor, and pressed the button for the fourth floor. Probably not good enough, but still we had to get out another way.

We when we got out we stood by the shaft. I asked, "Martum, are you there?"

There was no response again. We had to get out. I then noticed a couple in the distance was about to open the door. I then whispered, "We will move into that door on the count of three. One…two…three!" We then leaped and entered the door that the couple opened. We went straight to the door, and then looked down. We saw the fire escape exit to our right, and then decided to climb down that.

The ladders were not set up to go completely down though. I then decided to let the ladder go so we could get down. I moved the hatch, which had an uncanny five-second lag. The ladders came down and an alarm started buzzing. Oh crap, I just triggered the fire alarm.

We kept going down the ladders, trying not to create too much attention. It was late at night, so I don't think anyone could see the three of us. Eventually we reached ground level. Noah then commented, "Follow me you bastards. I am going to drive you back to your new building."

We went down several blocks until we reached a parking garage. There Noah was pounding the unlock button on his keys. We were wondering around the garage hoping to find something. No luck.

Kirllia commented, "How can you lose a car in a ten-story parking garage?" Oh well. Then finally some lights were blinking. Noah shouted, "Found it."

We got into his car, a blue Honda Civic. He then pulled out of the garage and put his car in motion. Noah commented, "Kirllia take this gun," Noah handed her his gun. "If someone tries to shot, shot back."

We were driving in the streets, but congestion was common. I kept calling Martum. Could get no response. I then tried to call one of the guards. He picked up, and I asked, "Where is Commander Martum Martin?"

The guard was panting. He commented, "She," he panted a little, "Was taken by." I then turned off the phone.

I commented, "Damn passive voice always means death before the last word can be said. He was panting so someone was killing him. We saw Empress Enkidu and General Gilgamesh on the rooftop. Fabulian General Zenigon is stationed in Fabul, like always. That leaves Nebula."

Noah said quickly, "We need to infiltrate alone. Leave our able-body men out of this."

Noah quickly got on a nearby highway, paid the fair, and head southbound. There was far less traffic. He muttered, "We have to go slow so that way the local law enforcement doesn't get suspicious."

"Oh, so know you are concerned about the local law enforcement?" I chuckled a little.

"You know, you changed," Noah said abruptly.

"What the shizzle are you talking about? That is so Anoah. The new Anoah. The one you haven't seen!" Shouted Kirllia…again contradicting herself.

"But you were so serious during dinner," said Noah. We asked as if he wanted information, not imperatively like he usually does.

"Eh, too formal of setting, and I did tell you I was acting. Now I can behave like I do. I changed a lot since I served under you in Marus. Did I tell you that I did not like you?"

"Too often. You too Kirllia, and that was when we were merely aligned."

We all had a good laugh. Hopefully he could change. If he weren't so stuck-up then he would make a great Ceran General. Oh well…

We eventually arrived to a building by the "Little Town Deli." Noah found a place to park the car. We got out and we made our way to the building.

Noah went over to a few of his troops, which were stationed there. I guess his troops can come. Cera and Rebena, they spoke the same language. Avar once spoke this language too; it was too uncanny to be normal. Noah commented, "Inveniemus celere Martum. Pungabimus por Marto!"

Kirllia asked, "Speaky the English!"

I rolled my eyes. I commented, "He said, 'Find Martum quickly. We will fight for Martum.' Fabul has a strong Rebena background, no? They would know this I think.

We walked up to the elevator. I guess this place has to have virtually no security to avoid suspicion, or they are just lazy. I went in, with Kirllia and Noah and his men.

The elevator stopped. Noah shouted, "Troops, move out. Secure the area."

The door opened. Two troops came out, and looked both ways. They shouted, "Clear!"

I walked out with my pistol aimed up, and went beside a door. I looked into the next room, and saw someone. I then moved head in the direction. The person went up, and peeked into the room from beside the door. He commented, "The person is Wolven…"

Kirllia came up. She commented, "I'll deal with this. I will meet you back down."

Kirllia ripped off her new shape-shifting Oricountus and took out her axe and rushed into the room. She crashed into Wolven, but he took out his sword and blocked the axe with the blade. Then he moved his sword off in the other direction, sending Kirllia flying. I shot at him, and he moved immediately catching him off-guard.

There are a few ways to eliminate a Grim – an Oricountic being. The first is to be hit from a Noricountic being, which can release a slow acting poison throughout their body. Unfortunately, they generally have antidotes.

Wolven looked around. He took out his sword, and came into attack me. Kirllia swung her axe at him, but only stretched his armor. He put his hand over his armor. He breathed heavily and turned around and tried to hit Kirllia, but horrible missed.

The second way to is to be hit from an Oricountic being. An Oricountic being hitting another leaves a wound as if they both were charge-less beings to begin with.

I took this moment to hit Wolven. I got in him in the arm, but he survived. He then made his way to the window and fell out. Kirllia shouted, "I will go after—"

"Hey, I am in charge. Kirllia go after him."

Kirllia put up her axe. She shouted, "Shockalockaboom, here I come you little loner! Its axe-hammer time!" What, she has an axe-hammer? Seriously? I never noticed. Oh well.

"Back into the elevator. Be on standby for an ambush. Commence!" I withdrew back into the elevator and went back up to the top floor.

Half way up my cell-phone started ringing. The caller was Kirllia. I asked, "Purple Enigma, what's up?"

"Wolven got away. But be careful, two very zealous assassins are out shooting each other."

I commented, "That is madness."

Kirllia paused for a moment. She shouted, "So you have to go so low and resort an internet fad do ya? Why that isn't nice Anoah, be more original. I mean, come on, this is SOOO low of you, and—" I closed the phone.

Noah asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked over him. "Oh, she was just giving a very sugar-coated speech about how she loves me like a brother."

We reached the final floor. I entered and saw a girl in the other room. She got up and shouted, "Anoah! You came! Oh, thank you! You won't believe what happened! I was kidnapped for—"

I was running towards her. She shouted shouted, "Don't enter."

I was about to enter the room. Then a green blade came out. The man was completely white, like the back of a word document right. He had a blue cape and red armor, and most peculiar of all was his arm-the red fur was in the shape of a dragon head, The hands could open up revealing a 'channel' for Oricountic energy. His hair was long and pure white, and could make any girl "fall" in a love at first sight. A pale-white skinned blue-armored bishie in other words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The World's Plunge into Darkness Chapter 4: Templum Rebenae Deique Vali

The sword, I came into contact with it. Sleepy…feel sleepy…very sleepy. Kirllia's Oricountus survived. Sleepy… Help me.

--About Two Years After Kirllia's Parents' death--

The day was storming. Water coming down, filling the streets. Slanted, coming at a forty-five degree angle. The people were moving, trying to find a place to withdraw. They tried to find a shelter. But no, the buildings were falling apart. They wouldn't work. No, nothing could work. A girl was moving along side the road. She had a giant sheet on her she used as a jacket, as it rolled with in the wind. She held on, moving on, fighting the water and the wind.

The farmers, they were out. They had a bag in their hand, checking every crop, taking off anyone that appeared ripe. They put them in a bag, which was in actuality five bags used as one to create a thick layer. They could, with the intense storms and small fields, harvest about a dozen crops.

At the top of the island's hill was the girl with sheet over her, trying to reach the top of a lighthouse. She went up the last of the hill and went into the lighthouse. She climbed the top and tried to light the firewood at the top on fire, but failed as the rain put it out. She didn't know what to do, so she grabbed the logs.

On her way down, she saw a building. The building had a triangle roof, a long hallway, and two towers. She stepped into the building. The roof was mostly intact save for the occasionally leakage. There were rows of seats, perfectly arranged. Lightning struck, revealing over the podium in the back a crest, and carved underneath it: "Templvm Rebenae Deiqve Vali."

The crest showed a man with dagger. The dagger was going through someone, and behind him an execution was going on. Then an army was also placed behind both the man and the execution, and above all of it stood a creature, charging energy with his hand as if he was about to whip out the chaos below. The title below said: "Vali secondus venens."

She stepped in, and climbing one of the towers. She found any cloths she could find and wiped out the logs. After an hour, she put them on a mount in one of the towers, one that was not leaking and had a window. She took two stones and rubbed them together, creating sparks after awhile. The people were then guided to the tower by the light.

The farmers came in and put down their food, offering it to anyone in hunger. The girl went up to the stand in the back. She commented, "I am Kirllia. I plan on going to Marus. We cannot live here forever." She collapsed on the floor. Some people went up to comfort her.

At the entrance the door slammed. A girl walked in, the girl named Enkidu. The people then bowed to her as they walked. She went up to Kirllia, and commented, "We found a boat, actually two. Two smugglers crashed in here. You will be leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow is the anniversary of our, your, parents' death. Stop there, for the sake of the journey, and I will send a crew, unless we just happen to find one. I think I saw a third boat at the dock."

Kirllia looked up, and cried. asked, "Will this get better?"

Another girl followed, with Marian men behind her. The Fabulians shouted, "Marians, Marians! Flee!"

"We can't."

"Save us! Save us. Oh, great god Origin. Save us. Magnus deus Originus, serva! Serva! Sunt Fabuli! Fuerant Rebenans. Fuerant vestrum populum. Serva!"

A person glanced at the crest as another bolt of lightning struck and commented, "Aut mangus deus Valus. Serva! Serva!"

"Valus non est verus deus! Originus est verus deus."

A girl shouted, "Marians, retreat. We are not getting a warm welcome.."

The girl took out a torch, revealing a face I knew instantly. My commander-Grand Senator Martum.

Kirllia got up. Enkidu swerved to her side. A girl from the audience, a girl named Rose, came up and stood next to Enkidu. The senator approached them, and the people stood in fear.

Martum approached them, and then bowed. The people shouted, "What?"

Martum stood up. She commented, "I am Grand Senator Martum, protector and server of Marus's, Ceran, Fabulian, and many other people, and not it's nobles. You, you are Rose, Enkidu, and Kirllia Fabula I presume. We heard a lot of your brother, goes by Anoah."

Kirllia got up. She shouted, "Brother? He is out of jail? But, but that isn't our brothers name."

Martum commented, "His memory was lost… or not his. It was of a blue girl, a girl named Luna." Kirllia and Rose turned to each other, Enkidu took a step back. "He adopted the name of Anoah, under Ceran General Noah. Saying he isn't Noah, using a language similar to Rebenan to form his name. He knows he was of the Fabula house. Said your parents died almost two years ago."

Kirllia bowed. She responded, "I, I thank you for coming my lady. One year ago, well almost, I was asked to meet with you, or Ambassador Martor. I am serving as a messenger for Fabul for what has happened."

"I was here on a mission, chasing down two boats. They crashed her about an hour ago, we think they sunk. We were after their goods. There were four boats; I think the other two were heading through the Ceran Canal to head to the Holy Land. You would know nothing about them, would you?"

Kirllia answered, "I was busy with the lighthouse, trying to light it. Couldn't find it."

Rose answered, "I, I saw two ships. I do, special work. Sneaking around. I am, a… treasure hunter. Ya, let us go with that. I did see two ships, behind this mountain. Someone was near them."

For a moment it looked like Rose was about to say something, but Enkidu answered, "I saw nothing, I didn't see any boats."

I think Martum was about to comment about her physique, but I think she knew that she had a unique physique as well. She then said, "Your pulchritude Enkidu is unique."

Enkidu took up her arm, looked at it, and said as if she saw it for the first time, "Yes… yes it is."

Martum continued, "I am sorry to break away from your lovely pulchritude. However, our boat crashed too, just in some sand though, and it will be dislodged tomorrow. One of guests got lost in the storm. Tragic. Tragic. Brave man. Anyways, I do have a spare room on our ship because of that. I am been trying to argue the case regarding this region for years. Kirllia, may you come with me, to testify for our case? It will take three days if we leave tomorrow."

The people looked at Kirllia. She said, "I will. I will as my duty as a loyal Fabulian. I will restore this nation!" Being a mere observer from the future, I was the only one who witnessed the irony. The nation was restored, but for different reasons. More ironically, the people and plan to restore Fabul, beyond its initial glory, were set into motion that very same night by Enkidu.

Kirllia was the only person who would have caught the lie that Enkidu said. The fact she indeed saw two ships. That night, Fabul's secret weapon was found, the weapon they would use to conquer Rebena.

--One Night and Three days later--

A wagon drawn by a giant yellow bird, called a Chocobo, came up to what appeared to be a grand fortress underneath a blanket of gray skies. The fortress, which was actually the Capital of Marus, existed on a hilltop that swerved around, allowing for excellent defenses. Throughout the road up, there were numerous checkpoints, but as soon as they saw Martum they allowed them threw.

The next checkpoint came up. The Chocobo drawn carriage stopped at the checkpoint. The person went over and looked in. He commented, "Oh, Grand Senator Martum. Nice to see you. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Lovely. I am sorry, but I am busy and in a hurry."

"Hahahaha, sorry. Anything for you Senator. The people love you. And your brother Martor. Others..."

Martum looked down as the carriage started up again. Kirllia asked, "What is wrong?"

"This country is falling apart. You will see."

They approached the doors, which opened. Inside people leaned forward. The looked at what it could be, but alas sat back down. Kirllia gasped. "This, t-this is like Fabul."

Martum sighed. "For whatever reason Martes came up with this stupid idea. He is cutting off Marus from the rest of the world. Now, people work for the government. The government only. And they get paid food. They get a loaf of bread for everyone in their family everyday. His reasoning is stupid. He says the economy is too unpredictable, and must be gotten rid of. Then assemblies, they're gone too. When the province of Cera declared independence from this country, Martes was in shock. Now, these people, they live on the streets. They get a house, they get food. They don't have freedom, they don't have enjoyment. They stand by, watching life, as they rot in their corpses. He thinks every damn unpredictable thing must be ridden of."

"But, that is how the world operates. And what, is he happy so long as Marus isn't changing?"

"That is the irony. He doesn't want change, and he solves that how? By making change! It makes absolutely no sense. Just thinking about it makes me angry. We are people, we need to live in a world evolving. A world of change. And when there is just one little stressor that just changes our way, we need to deal with it. Yes, as humans we hate dealing with change, but that is what frankly, makes us human. Sadly, I don't thing politics are going very far. After I am done dealing to your case, I am—"

Kirllia leaned forward. She asked, "What?"

Martum looked both ways and leaned forward. She commented, "Martor, your brother Anoah, and I, we are going to seize the throne. We are going to get everything straight. These people were going to listen to us. If you want, you may join." Kirllia backed away after hearing the secret, listing to nothing but utter silence.

People… that is who we are. People do not like stress. They do not like change. If just one thing feels unstable in their environment, they get insecure and impulsive. If a parent sees their child misbehave, they do not want to sit down and understand. They instead give an impulsive reaction. And what does that do? When a country finds out their economic trade-line, no, their lifeline has been destroyed, what do they do?

These situations seem utterly different and comparable, but I realized something. They are the same, hold one fact. The difference is this: whether they are at a personal or public level. People don't want to understand, and only victims are created.

Impulses lead to other impulses, and anger lead to more anger. A population thrives on anger, and they need someone to take their anger out. So long as they feel there is a punching bag, a scapegoat, they feel safe. A person accumulates anger and finds the right moment to release it in the form of an impulse. In this case, the misbehaving child and the depressed country have one thing in common-they are both punching bags. They are there to release anger. They do nothing, right?

No. That is what anger is for in this world. It does something. Anger is the only known means of making progress. Civility never makes direct progress because humans are belligerents. They don't want to think, they want to fight. Whether it is by sword or by word. However, a human resorts to non-violence only when they feel like they cannot fight. Or when they feel they are strong enough that not even a sword will keep them at bay.

A sword pierces a life, a body, but not a soul. Progress is made once anger dies out. A sword, or any weapon, kills someone. The person who is killed cannot be redeemed. However, people will either fight, be in fright, or take flight. If they fight, they only ferment anger. If they take flight, they only run away from the problems. When they fright, they begin to feel helpless. Irrational thoughts circle their minds for hours, days, weeks, and sometimes lifetimes. However, once the irrational thoughts turn rational, progress is made.

But, where do the irrational thoughts begin? With fright? No, irrational thoughts begin when people feel powerless. During the era of Martin Luther King Jr., the African Americans did not fight back. They removed their way of being a punching bag, continued and marched on with pride of who they were. During the era of Gandhi, the Indians did the same thing. They removed their way of being a punching bag, a scapegoat. The white men in both instances felt powerless. Without their punching bag, they had to find a new person to blame-and ultimately the only source left was themselves, the true source.

Non-violence exists for a reason. It is to make belligerents and hostiles feel helpless, powerless. Irrational thoughts begin in their minds. Once rational thoughts are made, and with more effort produced, progress is made.

This is how humans make progress. But why does this work? Because a sword penetrates only a body. Thoughts, one's mind, penetrate a soul. A soul must be changed in order to make progress. Impulses are our mental shield to block out the physical world from penetrating a soul. Civility is not effective for one reason-it is unable to directly bypass impulses.

Only when a message works it way around an impulse does is progress made. Weapons create fright, which puts people in that state which ultimately makes progress. Non-violence makes the weapon-holders be put in a state of fright-of insecurity-of being lost in one's thoughts. Then, an individual is affected when a message gradually takes away one's shield, one's impulse, and finally delivers a message. Whether it is a verbal speech from one's mouth, or literature produced that delivers a message, a theme, a message is delivered.

However, humans do not want progress to be made. So how is progressed stopped?

Half of the methods of creating thought initiate with fright. Therefore, the answer is clear, remove the fright aspect. Make people feel like there is nothing to be afraid of at all. Put a knight behind them. But no, a knight is a human too. They need something more, something beyond human. A god-that is what they need. A god works by filling one's insecurities and by blocking one from fright-from their thoughts-from the ever-changing reality.

And to further secure progress, religion has the ability to make people forget about regret. "Cleanse" their soul. Make people runaway form their problems, not solve it. Clearing a thought of one's sin has a purpose of doing just that. Is it all a bit too ironic that every human civilization on earth has a religion? One that manages to slow down progress? Or it is merely coincidence that a deity that may indeed hover over a very lies also slows down progress.

Regardless, it was that fact Martum overlooked that. So long as people have a god to look over, they feel safe-and that night a God would rise. Not one of divinity, a product of Oritechnology, one whose sole purpose was to deceive those in front of them, and gain their complete and utter control.

Templum Rebenae Deique Vali.

The carriage continued past the slums. They came closer to the center of town. Martum muttered, "This town… officially we call it The Order of Ivalice. But now, it is called Zozo. The 'z' means we are close to the end, being the last consonant of our lettering system. The 'o' means that we are going away from it a little, being the second to last vowel. We constantly go through this cycle. The name, Zozo, that is what it means."

Kirllia asked, "Ivalice, what is that?"

"Central province of Marus. The province of Cera lies far to the East, but now it is its own country. Ivalice is all of the political ground; most of the provinces come from the holy ground. The holy ground is composed of twelve provinces, one for each main Esper or Aeon. Provinca Alexendriae, Bahumus, Lavus, Ifritus, Levia, provinca Shivae, Tita, Sira, provinca Zalerae, Zodia, Adramus, Famfrus, provinca Ultimae.

Kirllia was looking at the window, noticing the prettier, richer distract. She asked, "Why do some of provinca in front of them?"

Martum smiled at the question. "You see, in Rebenan, provinca means province. Some of the names are ambiguous to whether they are the Esper, Aeon, or the province themselves. So, people generally use the word 'provinca' or 'Espar' to describe them, and then decline the Aeon or Esper genitivally, well, that has to do with Rebenan grammar, a complicated thing."

"And, Aeons and Espers, what are those?"

"It is complicated. Basically, our religion, the Church of Origin, is built around the twelve Eidolons, the general name for Aeons and Espers. There exists two factions-Light and Darkness. There are seven 'light' Eidolons, known as Espers. Thrre are five 'dark' Eidolons, which are Aeons. Has to do with the Church of Origin, which I am sure you know about. I mean, there was an Rebenan church there, no?" Kirllia didn't answer.

The carriage split off from the main path and went up the hill towards a manor. The people went in. A girl went up and commented, "Marte! Marte! Sum bona, sed Rebenans non sunt. Fabuli, sunt in Rebenan! Eramus in malum! Cupimus auxilium, tuum axilium. Tuo Auxilio pugnabimus cum Fabulis et ibi erit victoria. Erit nostra victoria!"

The girl was skinny and smooth. She wore nothing but fur and had a bow and some arrows on the back. She had a short skirt, and had big breasts. The top half of the breasts were showing as if she was a girl looking for attraction from the guys.

Kirllia asked, "What?" As if the lady was speaking utter jibberish.

Martum ignored and responded, "This, this is impossible."

"Est verum."

"You expect me to believe that a country in a serious depression is fighting you!"

"Expecto."

"This, this is madness."

"Est verum. Bellum incepit. Incepit in Rebenam. Incepiet in Maro. Bellum erunt in Maro. Fabuli cupiunt pungare cum Maro. Pungabunt cum Maro. Sed, non cupio bellum, sed ibi erit bellum. Fabuli, valent. Vale por tui et patria!"

"How? They could fight? How could they sail to Rebena!"

Kirllia then woke up. She commented, "Wait, those ships you were chasing. Enkidu lied to you, I just realized that. A bit slow."

Martum gasped. She looked down. She turned to the Rebenan. She shouted, "They are using Oricounti! That is how they are winning. Was, where is Martyr?"

"Marus capit Martirum. Marus inveniunt Oricounti in loco Martiri."

"She, she has Oricounti? Please, come."

Kirllia shouted, "Please, speaky my language. I don't comprehend." She didn't bother to make eye contact and just looked the other way.

"Non dico tuam linguam. Nosco tuam linguam, sed non facio verbum linguae tuae lingua."

Martum commented, "She cannot make the words. Basically, she can understand it, write it, etcetera."

"Est et cetera," using a hard 'c.'

"But they cannot pronounce it with their tongue. I can translate though, and speak their language."

Kirllia asked, "You can?"

"I can speak their language."

They went inside the manor. The manor was decorated with red cushions and golden furniture, with a lavish staircase. Martum commented, "Oh, and we Senators get a more lavish lifestyle. Granted, if I could I would share it with others."

The girl continued. "Aderim in Senato Mari cras. Cupio videre tu Martum cras in Senato Mari. Nostra patria servatur. Aberim e Zozo donec cras."

The girl went away. Martum commented, "This, this cannot be. Those ships, how could Enkidu use them."

Yet it was true. Disbelief. That is what fuels a human. They do not want to hear anything that contradicts their views. No matter how trivial the issues is, or even if they cannot form an accurate opinion at the time. An impulse: that is what we create. It is our shield from reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Templum Origini-Seven Years Ago

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Alliance**

I silently squealed in pain after I woke up, as if I was saying "ow" but the words could not flow out. I then noticed that I wasn't where I was when I fainted. Instead, we were in a ventilation shaft, huddled. Martum had me clutched in her hands (for whatever reason). Noah was looking into the vent, carefully backing out of the light as much as he could. Kirllia was using a shape-shifting Oricountus, and was at a corner, constantly looking both right and left. Martum looked down, noticing I woke up.

Noah backed away. He then started using his hands to display a message. Martum let go of me, and communicated in the same way. They were sending messages, probably using sign language to send messages to one another. Then he fell out of the light.

Below, an elevator opened. There were footsteps heard below. A girl, who sounded exactly like Enkidu commented, "Zenigon, dismissed." Zenigon… why is he here? Then, who is defending Fabul?

I was about to shout something, but Martum put her hand over my mouth. We were waiting, waiting. Then a man, Martes, daintily mumbled, "Well, well, Enkidu. It is nice to meet you again, under non-hostile measures. I take it you have a new toy, a general? Because usually Zenigon cannot leave Fabul and because of your reliance on your oh so great Oricountic army and merely two generals."

Enkidu shouted, "Bite your tongue. I believe it was your Oricountic army that left this place defenseless? You _did _notice intruders coming it." There was something fishy about entering. It was too easy. Enkidu must have infiltrated before us. But wait, if she infiltrated, someone must have heard or saw her…

"Now, now, Enkidu, I know that there is something you want. But sit down. I have a deal. I think you may remember this document."

I could here a file cabinet being moved. Martes must have slipped out a paper, and showed Enkidu. Enkidu shouted, "That, that was a mistake back in Marus seven years ago. Back when we were temporally aligned."

"Good, good. I am willing to make you a deal. I have a spy up in Fabul. He holds a copy of this document too. The _real _copy, not this carbon copy. He will publicize this if you do not agree to what I am about to say. Do not stir up more trouble. We do not want the media to catch our attention. This was a close night. Do not stir up trouble; my spy will not publicize this document. Stir up trouble, as in make our presence more public, and there will be trouble. If we are made public, you will be to blame."

Enkidu asked, "Close? What, what do you mean?"

There was silence in the room. Martes then threw a bag on the table. Kirllia moved forward, but Martum took out her hand. Kirllia didn't back down completely, but moved back an inch. Martum did not put down her hand. Martes commented, "I had Wolven go around to every media station. Offered them this," Kirllia moved closer. I could feel the muscles tighten in Martum. "Every one of them. Two millions worth. Well, except those newspapers no one will buy anyways. And for those that did not cooperate, well, Martal is a very good assassin."

Kirllia was moving closer. Martum put her arm around me, and I could feel her muscles tightening. Enkidu was dubitable now. She asked, "Every, one of them? Where did you get that Gil?"

Martes commented, "I am in the real-state business. Sold a sister of mine—" Kirllia then took off her shape-shifting Oricountus and threw it aside. Martum let out an energy blast, letting go of me in the process, which threw Kirllia against the shaft's wall, sending a bang throughout the shaft.

Enkidu shouted, "What, what was that? Oh, oh I see now. I am a Mana being. Clever, isn't it. You are hiding someone, you are hiding Noah, Kirllia, Martum, and Anoah Bervenia-Martin."

Noah then grabbed the vent and grabbed down. He took out a pistol and fired. I jumped down, taking out my pistol. Martes took out his dragon arm and released a sword, the one he attacked me with, which he held towards Enkidu. Martum had an energy blast on standby, and finally Kirllia had an axe.

The room was a small office room, with a few cabinets at the end. Enkidu was sitting in front of a desk. Behind her was Martes, and a window with two cabinets. Enkidu looked behind her, and then fired a blast of energy towards Martes. Martes dodged blast of energy, but aimed the window behind him. Enkidu saw this as an opening and jumped out. Martes shouted, "Noah, sorry. But it failed."

Noah politely responded, "Martes, listen, we can move forward. But we need The Grim Reaper. Don't ask, just act. Please. Martum, may you."

Kirllia shouted, "I'll do the honor!" Kirllia then picked up her axe and hit Noah on the head with the axe. "All passed out."

Martum went over and then used a spell. She shouted, "Kirllia, let me do the honors next time. You were on the verge of killing him."

"Well, I am S-O-R-R-Y."

The Grim Reaper… a strange person. I remember meeting her seven years ago. She was Nebula's leader. Someone we knew, at the same didn't. I had a theory on her now. That vision I had, Luna, I think it is starting to fit together. I had this theory before, but I think, I think it may just be true. It has been dismissed before due to irrationality-it suggested that the war was fought for a reason unknown to everyone. It began seven years ago. Nebula and Cera joined together in order to secure the Lighthouse of Noricountic energy. There were twelve Lighthouses. Each one contained a crystal of light or darkness, and also contained a single fundamental out of the twelve fundamental elements of Rebenan Arcane magic. That, is another story…

We just reached the top of that Lighthouse. We encountered two people that day. We found out who they were though… a high priest under Martyr and a kidnapped Kirllia. That day, many things happen. That day was a mystery, an enigma. So many things happened, and yet none of it made sense. There existed but one person who figured out exactly what went on-Kirllia. Everything that happened that day, everything, has something to with her. Yet, she won't ever talk about it. Ever.

The elevator opened. And there she came, a girl clothed in gray robes and a mask of a skull on her head. Hidden away, her face never seen by us but once. An identity that has yet to be identified except by one person. She glanced at everyone as she entered, and asked sincerely, "Martes, what is it? I am usually not summoned."

Martes answered as if he was giving a mission report, "Enkidu was summoned after she attacked us today. I went to get Martum out of the other building since there was an ambush on standby. I managed to get into contact with Anoah Fabula who was supposed to get the others here, but made a mistake in dispatching Martal. Wolven was better suited. We are now forming a temporary alliance. Fabul is not going to be friendly in the mix. We are enemies, but right now they _are _our allies. Noah had an idea. Knocked him out and asked for you to come. I distracted myself, told me not to think, just act."

"For Mana protection, since he needed a presence of another Mana being, I would guess?"

"I would guess. Nonetheless, we need to move. Also, we need to get into contact with Martal."

"There is an ambush I am afraid."

"Figures. Then Fabul has gone too far. Listen, contact spy 013. He has a job to fulfill," Ordered Martes.

"And we have contact with Martal. She is in pursuit of Anoah Fabula, under my order."

"That girl, wait, under _your _order?" Now, he was curious in what The Grim Reaper had to say.

"Yes, that is correct. She is heading towards the Empire State Building. They found out that the Lighthouse of Mana is collapsed in an Oricountus there. He is going to expand it," answered The Grim Reaper.

"A status report."

"Anoah is likely to succeed."

"If he does?"

"He will likely create a barrier around the city and prevent any communication, and expand the collapsed Lighthouse."

"I guess we should abort our conflict with Fabul if Martal fails."

"That would be a good idea. If Anoah Fabula succeeds, there is no point to continue hiding."

Noah then let out a fake cough. He responded, "What is the success rate of Martal failing?"

"Given, their speeds, their estimated velocity, hazards and roadblocks that will impede both of them, the ambush of security personal they may receive and or the path they will take in hopes of avoiding such personal, and the difference—"

"Land the plane," shouted Noah.

"I would guess 70."

"I have a plan. We send out a message saying we will move if Martal succeeds in the Empire State Building. We went Fabul to hear this message. They will send some recon men. They would not expect the operation to end immediately. Given the high chance of Martal failing, we can assume she will fail. We will then leave this building, ambushing the unsuspecting ambush outside. Afterwards, we will move to the Southern Ceran building. Any objections?" No one objected.

After awhile, she ordered, "Martes. Join Wolven and fight Gilgamesh if he comes. That is my order." Martes went down on his news and bowed, and then he got up.

I then asked, "Where will you be?"

She glanced at me curiously. She hesitated, and then commented, "I will fight with Martes and Wolven. I presume that you will join up with Ayo and Oyo?"

Noah nodded. We then went into the elevator. We then went against the walls, and I could sense that there still was some hostility. From what I could pick up, there was some alliance with them, for whatever reason.

Oyo and Ayo, I am meeting them again. I am often referred to Anoah Bervenia, the Prince to the Throne. But I wasn't the prince… I was a usurper to the throne, technically. Didn't know it. Oyo and Ayo, those siblings are the real heirs to the throne.

Back at Marus, the country of Ivalice was faced with a conflict. There was some talk of this Order, an Order that would bring peace. But alas, it was no Order of Peace. The Order instead had other plans. They wanted to prevent (or initiate) the resurrection of Anoah Fabula. In order to that, they decided to take a throne, a country, as part of the operation. I had two siblings, a brother and a sister. Bervenia had an unmarried queen, a queen named Queen Remedi Bervenia IX, and two daughters. Prince Oyo Bervenia XXII and Princess Ayo Bervenia IXX. Queen Remedi Bervenia merely mentioned she had a son and a daughter, never revealed their names.

Martal took advantage of this. She decided to usurp the throne for herself. So she forced Kirllia to slay assassinate the Queen and the two children with her. Kirllia, overwhelmed with grief, fled to Fabul. There she did a process known as semi-revitalization. She used a large sum of Oricounti to bring back the soul and memory of Oyo and Ayo, but alas could not bring back their full body. Oricounti, they are finite. They were plentiful, but they are becoming scarcer every day. We have maybe three hundred left, and only key people in this conflict hold them.

While I was going to be assassinated (or captured), and escaped, I was eventually put under the command of Ceran General Noah Krat, whose plan involved instating me as the twenty-third Prince of Bervenia. During our adventures, we managed to get caught up in a group wanting to rebel against the Empire of Fabul. The leader of that group happened to be Ayo, an accidental encounter. Too accidental. Unsurprisingly, there was some, no a lot of, manipulate involved by that there purple enigma. During which I found out about my connection to the assassin Anoah Fabula. Fabul found out too, and tried to capture me once they found out that very same fact. Kirllia helped me reach safety during an ambush, and also introduced me to Oyo that day.

Noah had the elevator stop forcefully while on our way down. He took out a gadget and began accessing the Nebula network. "Here, I will tell all troops to stay on standby until Martal's mission status is reported. I will send it to this here Fabulian, the one closest to us. Continue moving the elevator in, five minutes."

"Four minutes."

"Two minutes."

"One minute."

"Now."

The elevator moved down. We came out, and saw no one. Noah whispered, "Wait, listen." Wait; is this the Ceran General who was my mentor? No, it couldn't be. Is it?

The Grim Reaper commented, "Enkidu is idle. I can see they are planning no attack. Let us move. Listen, Noah, we will meet up with you later. We will not bypass this opportunity to attack Fabul's Eastern-US HQ."

So we left, parted ways, as we approached several other buildings in the distance. The shops nearby had people scared, cuddled. There was going to be some news reaction tonight, but what.

We managed to find a building much like Martum's. His though was disguised as a hotel, as opposed to a generic business office. We were on a private floor, about three stories up, overlooking a restaurant below. Noah had his headphones on and was using a handheld device to probably communicate to others.

Murtum came out of the elevator after typing in a needed password. She brought out a luggage cart with a sheet over it. She then said softly, yet imperatively, "The Bervenias are in here."

Noah put up his finger. He then took off his headphones. He muttered, "There were mass Fabulian causalities. Nebula has retreated to another one of their bases. Anoah aborted his mission for whatever reason, which meant Martal succeeded in her mission. They managed to not cause any permanent damage to the empire state building. Martal has now dislodged the Oricountus and is keeping it. Removed from its original place, the Lighthouse should not be a problem."

I asked, "How long ago did Martal finish her mission?"

Noah asked, "About an hour ago, why?"

"Nothing."

Actually, I was looking down at a girl who just sat on our table. She had sunglasses on, brown hair, and was alone. I then added, "Except for that lady." Noah looked down and back away.

He then whispered imperatively, "We will be leaving here shortly. Nebula is backstabbing people, famous for that. Martal is here. We will get one good nights rest and leave. I will have a helicopter on standby. We shall proceed to the airport and fly to California. By the way, I need to give a little thief of ours a message." He took out his handheld device and sent another order. He then entered the elevator.

In the elevator, Noah asked, "Listen, I have a favor of you to ask."

Martum asked, "Me? If so, what?"

Noah sighed. "I decided to go back to Cera for training after what happened in Bervenia. I was there for five years. Went well. Except a girl came, I do not recall her name. She seemed to be possessed by someone else. She went to the West side of the world, Pere's side. The side of the God Origin. There exists two hemispheres, divided by religion, and then in the center of the hemispheres exists a town known as Porta."

I was interested in this. Perhaps I could finally present my theory. I looked back at Martal, back at the table. She was talking with a waiter and gave her a letter. Suspicious.

"Anyways, a girl came. She stirred up a conflict. Pere, she fled, with me. She knows that I am not a Valist or Originist. But, I heard rumors. Rumors that the same happened with the Valist side, encouraged by The Grim Reaper. Pere and I, we have lived here with few men for a while now. We are unsure what Cera is like now. So, basically, Martum, may I pledge servitude to you since I am without a home nor a country?"

Noah bowed down. Martum was shocked, and tried to say the words. She then cried, "Of course! Of course we will accept someone of your caliber. Pere, grand healer! Grand priest! Pere, she is here?"

Noah nodded. I commented, "You don't think the war many years ago would have been the same."

Martum stopped. She then asked, "What?"

"Listen to me. Luna and the Grim Reaper, they were—"

Martum shouted, "Shut up. Shut up. I don't want to here that theory again."

I went over and grabbed the cart, carrying the Bervenia siblings with us. I then responded, "Never mind, I told you before." I began to close the elevator doors.

Noah rushed in before the doors closed and shouted, "What, you cannot get up without me." He then pressed the top button, and then afterwards input several other buttons, so we could go to the top suite. Noah responded, "What theory? Luna! I, that girl. I remember. She was, of course, how could I forget. She was Fabulian Empress Enkidu! She looked exactly like her."

"This, this, it all makes sense. Listen. I will explain how that makes sense later. I have a theory. There exists this person named Luna, and a person named The Grim Reaper. Marus and the other continents, they were divided in two ways. In both religion and politics. Cera, Rebena, the islands, and the Holy Land were all Originists. Marus became Valist after Martes constructed a God via Oritechnology. They were at war for religious purposes. The war was between Luna and The Grim Reaper—"

Noah interrupted. "Get some sleep. Listen, I see where this is going. It is simple. The war was basically between Valists and Originists, even if they did not know it at a deep level. Enkidu has a part of Luna in her for being a Mana being. Listen, I figured it out."

"You changed tonight, you aren't arrogant like you usually are. And you are thinking of a stressor that may occur or changes that may happen."

"You too. You are like that little sweet monk I knew—"

"And?"

The elevator stopped. Noah got out and looked down. "That sweet monk I knew and abused for my own purposes. Listen, I have spent my life since that day in Bervenia fixing their lives. I helped to rebuild Bervenia, I helped set up a new government before the country fell too anarchy or imperialism. I did everything I could, and, and I am just sorry. Sorry for what I did." I felt like I was ready to forgive him. His tone, he felt serious. It wasn't a side of Noah I knew

"I understand. Listen; do not put the blame all on yourself. By the way, the staff here, are they by chance familiar with the events back in the Dark World, the Conflicts of the Ancient Worlds as we call it, or whatever terribly generic name it was."

"Yes, and you are changing back. They do, but why?"

I grinned. I would let him figure it out. Martal, she came as a messenger tonight, not a spy.

I walked away, and was going to get some sleep. This was coming together sooner than I thought. But then, if this is correct, I need to find proof.

Martum, she joined up with me several years ago in the Province of Ivalice, in the fairly modern world of Marus. Perhaps there is where I can find proof. I kept a journal of my experience in Marus. I need to find it. I need to find that journal. "Where can I find that journal?"

A sheet on the cart was moved to the side. A boy stepped outside. No, not just a boy. He was full of thin golden armor, and green clothe over his armor at various spots over his armor. The armor was so skinny that you would not think that an actual person could be in there. And there wasn't. His armor _was _the body. I mumbled, "Oyo, it has been a long time."

"Yes, you have not been seen by me for quite some time. I never fought we would be seen again after you left. By the way, you want this to be given to you, at least that is what is thought by me." Dear god. Does he always need to use the passive voice?

He handed me a rusty journal. I looked at it, opened the cover, and saw some writing, not mine. I asked, "Thanks. Sorry, it is just too awkward, being around you."

"I am not bothered by that event. Please, do not be intimidated by me."

"Thank you." I then went upstairs to get some sleep.

"Oh, and your back should be watched. It should not be forgotten, an Originist, Ayo is."

The war, I just know that the source of that war had to be a conflict between the Church of Val and the Church of Origin. Yet, could a war be fought without the actual intention being known? That isn't what Martum thought.

Humans act in a dubitable manner or an indubitable manner depending on their beliefs. That is what humans do. They never change their views because they feel that their views are indubitable, even when opposing propositions are closer to being indubitable than their dubitable belief.

Luna, a preacher of Origin. The Grim reaper, a preacher of Val. The evidence points to it, I need to prove it now. Those events in the Ivalice seven years ago, which I hold in my hand, must be the key. They must.

Or perhaps I am just acting in an indubitable manner myself.


End file.
